


Undyne and Asgore prank you

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [53]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne and Asgore play a prank on the reader.





	Undyne and Asgore prank you

On the way home from the movie Undyne seems nervous, edging nearer to you in the back of the cab, leaning her head on her shoulder. Her hand fidgets in yours, running over the meaty pad of your thumb over and over again, and she taps her leg in a low thumping staccato until you scoot your foot over, press hers down with your heel.

“What’s the deal?” you ask her, raising an eyebrow, and she blushes, looks away.

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, I can tell.”

“Sometimes,” Undyne says, “I hate how well you know me.” Her voice is flat and affectless, no emotion, a simple statement of fact. Outside it is very rainy and the puddles everywhere fracture the streetlights into a thousand reflected pieces. Some of them find their way into Undyne’s eyes and you bite your lip a little, try and keep from staring. She looks over and she smiles tightly. “You remember when I was telling you about Asgore?”

You laugh. “Yeah,” you tell her, “I remember. You made him sound like a real scary dude. Why?”

“Well…” Undyne hesitates, and you nudge her in the side with her elbow. She hooks your arm with hers, motion like a gazelle’s frantic leap, kisses your shoulder. “Asgore texted me in the middle of the movie, told me he wanted to meet you and that he let himself into my house and that he’d be waiting for us.” She speaks quickly, anticipatory wince already settling around her eyes, doesn’t meet your gaze.

“So when you went to the bathroom –“

“I didn’t go to the bathroom,” Undyne explains, rolling her eyes. “I went out into the lobby and called him.”

“And?”

“I told him to go home but he wouldn’t. I think,” Undyne says grudgingly, glaring daggers out at the weary night, “because he knew that I’d keep dragging my feet on it. He’s wanted to meet you ever since we started dating,” she explains, and you swallow, feel your stomach slip down your legs, pool down in the sole of your shoe somewhere as you ruminate on the greeting awaiting your return home.

One day while you and Undyne were doing mostly nothing, just laying in bed next to each other, Undyne’s leg tucked over yours, your leg pulled up tight between hers, her eyes closed lightly, brow slow and sweetly wrinkling upward into a smile as you kissed your way up her neck, hearing her breathing quicken as you lick your daring tongue along the salt-scored edges of her gills,  you looked again on the framed photo of Undyne and a burly white goat-man, head and a half taller than her and twice as broad. They look to be on the beach, judging from the long white/red surfboard clutched beneath Undyne’s arm and the sand and sun and surf in the background. You asked her about it and you saw her frown, and after ten minutes of teasing and cajoling Undyne rolls onto her back, lets out an exasperated sigh and says, “Alright, you’re so damn curious?”

So she tells you about Asgore, tells you that he’s nice and sweet but protective and really awful at naming things. He judges on sight and gets angry quickly, and then feels guilty about it, but it never stops him from thinking with his fists first. If you ever met him he’d probably break your back, she mentions, quite offhand, and you feel an uneasy tingle in your ribs. While she talks there’s a faint dreamy expression clouding her eyes and you sit up, bemused tang of jealousy coating the back of your tongue. After she’s done relating an indecipherable anecdote involving two skeletons and a rigged Monopoly game you squeeze closer to her, run a hand up and down her arm, feel her muscles. She flexes, winks at you.

“So how long did you and Asgore date?”

After Undyne is done laughing she limps out to the kitchen holding her ribs. As the sound of her snicker recedes, very much like the crackle of a creek over hard rocks, you sigh, nestle into the warm indent she’s left in the bed. “Well, I guess they didn’t date,” you think to yourself.

You pay the cabbie and Undyne takes your hand. “It’ll be fine,” she says. “He’ll like you.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“Then run, I’ll distract him.”

“What!?” You look over at Undyne to see if she’s joking but her face is straight as the thin arrows of rain pouring down around you two. She opens the door, pushes you in, and while her house is warm and dry it is also dark. The light in the kitchen is on and you hear the chair shift, a soft squeak against the tile floor as someone scoots it backward. You and Undyne stare for a moment before she pushes you forward.

“Knock ‘em dead, nerd,” she tells you and you give her a halfhearted grin. The two of you inch closer to the kitchen. As you round the corner you can see Asgore’s shadow pasted against the wall by the light just above the window. You look at that silhouette, those broad, sloping shoulders, arms the size of Christmas hams. You tell yourself it’s just the angle, he can’t possibly really be that big, but there is a trickle of icewater creeping its way up the back of your brain that whispers to run, to do a quick fade and never come back.

You breathe in, let it out slow. Time to take this goat by the horns.

“That was horrible,” Undyne says in a hissed whisper, and you realize you mumbled it to yourself.

You round the corner, lay eyes on Asgore. The sight is so incongruous that you cannot process it for a moment and instead your eyes roam over the mountains of rough white fur-covered muscle, up the rippling neck and corded shoulders, up to a pair of dull brown cow eyes that blink back at you without a hint of malice.

The goat-man’s face splits open in a dazzling smile and he holds out a massive paw.

“Howdy!” he booms, and you swear the dishes rattle in their cupboards and you can feel his voice vibrate deep in your ribcage. “I’ve heard great things about you,” he says, sweeping you into a crushing bear-hug. You cringe away but his grip is surprisingly soft and gentle, and then from behind you there is the soft sound of a stream laughing or crying, and you look back to see Undyne’s composure has cracked completely and she is leaning up against the doorway sniggering.

“Oh man,” she manages to choke out, “the look on your face –“

“We planned the whole thing,” Asgore explains. “Undyne’s idea.”

You do not know what to say and while Asgore lets you slip from his arms and leans over you to kiss Undyne lightly on the cheek, grin at her, you feel the anxiety flood from you and be replaced with a giddy sort of relief. “You’re not putting me on?” you ask. “You’re not –“

“Not what?” Asgore interrupts, sitting down heavily, twinkling grin still lingering on his mustachioed face. “Out to beat you to a pulp?”

“We’re not kidding you any more, dork,” Undyne says, hand tracing across your back as she pushes past to the cupboard, rummaging around for cups. “But the look on your face –“

“Priceless,” Asgore grins, finishing her sentence, and you even manage to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time Asgore shows up in these stories, and I'm pretty pleased with him in general. As far as this particular story goes I think there might be some tense issues around the part where Undyne is telling 'you' about Asgore in the flashback and I think the ending could do with being more abrupt - the more conversational way it ends was, if I had to guess, I way to show that sort of shocked, unsure reaction that 'you' has but I think I drag it out too long.
> 
> I forget if I've talked about this earlier, but one thing I do consistently that I'm really very pleased with is likening Undyne's laughter to water - it's a way to solidify her connection to the element and it keeps a definite thread through these stories, since I do it pretty frequently. 
> 
> One of the troubles with writing stories like these is deciding how religiously you're going to stick to canon. While I was writing these I hadn't really thought about it, at least not on an overarching level - I knew what changes I wanted to make to Undyne, or maybe changes is too big of a word, maybe I should say modifications or explanations. My goal has been to stretch the character as far as I could toward a more realistic depiction while still keeping her definably and identifiably Undyne, and I think I've succeeded pretty well at that. Unfortunately some people don't agree, or don't understand why that should even be worked toward in the first place. In regards to the whole continuity (or AU; I hate saying that, it sounds so fanfictiony and I like to pretend I still have a little dignity), the thing that really makes sense is if it takes place in a world where the monsters were never imprisoned in the first place, and I think that works reasonably well. I think there are still some hiccups with that, since I didn't have that idea all laid out originally when I was writing, but as something I've worked toward over many stories and sort of evolved them into I think it fits.


End file.
